superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: All-Stars (Season 9)
Hawaii was the ninth season of Superkyle's MiSTX. It took place in the fictional town of Poihihi (the Hawaiian word for mystery) and featured 13 former contestants returning to play the killer's game once again -- and this time, win. Early on, Nevada fifth-place finisher Ivan Pritchard formed an alliance with Conneticut 5th place finisher (and girlfriend) Rita Bloom and together they got Alabama 3rd-place finisher Brock Hook eliminated. Unfortunately, they moved too soon and were discovered, resulting in Ivan's elimination and in Rita's taking a bribe by the killer to leave the game, a first for the series. Also, Wyoming returnees Anna Parker (who finished fourth in Wyoming) and Donald "Don" Price (who finished fifth) formed a secret alliance, but tried to be too clever, resulting in their discovery and in Don's elimination. Kentucky third-place finisher Norris Gregory plotted to get rid of Rhode Island runner-up Jane Medina, but she got the last laugh as she got Norris eliminated. Colorado third-place finisher Aaron Martins formed an alliance with fellow Colorado contestant Daisy Wheeler (who had finished sixth) and Kentucky last-place finisher Diane Moresby, who was the first Lifeguard in Hawaii but was the only one of that alliance to make the final three, along with Anna and Jane. In the end, Jane correctly identified scuba instructor Gabriel "Gabe" Marshall as the killer, winning the game and 1 million dollars. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: Diane was selected by the killer to be brought in as a thirteenth investigator. The killer also appointed her the first lifeguard. Note 2: In episode 5, the killer bribed Rita to leave the game for $100,000. She chose to take the offer and quit the game. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Note 3: Roy was going to be Gabe's final victim, but Jane rescued him before Gabe could kill him. Episode Summaries Episode 1: Cast the First Stone *'Lifeguard': Diane'1' *'Suspect Cleared': Rebecca Granger *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Rita (5-3-3-1) - the market **'Lifeguard's Pick': Rick - the kayak rental shack *'Investigator Murdered': Rick *'Notes': Duncan and Sharon Peters are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Nate and Nell Peters, their children, discover the crime scene. Roselani Sagara says that Peters family made enemies of the Sagara family by getting a sense of superiority from their hotel. The investigators find that Sharon had been having an affair with Vincent Kauhi. They also find a threatening note Duncan wrote to Kiana Powatan and a bag of money with a note from Ally Bryce. Kiana later explains that the note is in response to her sending a collection agency after Duncan would not pay, while Ally says she had paid Duncan for renting out one of his conference rooms. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 20 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Rita found a lottery ticket at the Pohihihi Market. Episode 2: Legacy of Lies *'Lifeguard': Polly *'Suspect Cleared': Hiram Tom *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Brock (6-4-1) - the scuba center **'Lifeguard's Pick': Diane - the surf shop *'Investigator Murdered': Brock *'Notes': Vincent Kauhi is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Like the last crime scene, the investigators find a bloody ukelele and a small slip of paper with Vincent's name on it and a large X below it; inside the ukelele is a diamond ring. They also discover Duncan's paperwork about the other people in town, including Kiana Powatan and Ally Bryce. Nate Peters reveals that Duncan Peters had lied about the reason Vincent was fired from his hotel; he also said that not only did his parents know about the affairs the other spouse was having, but they had "agreements" to fool around with tourists. The investigators discover the lottery ticket from the previous killer clue is a fake, there is no Hawaii state lottery. Duncan Peters's accountant says that Duncan had come into $50,000 in extra finances before he died, assumingly from blackmailing the other townspeople; Vincent had found out and was trying to blackmail Duncan to get more money, which was probably the reason for his firing. *'Killer Clues': **Diane found a surfboard at the surf shop. Episode 3: A Kiss Goodbye *'Lifeguard': Aaron *'Suspect Cleared': Xander Tom *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Jane (5-4-1) - Maka'u Loa Falls **'Lifeguard's Pick': Ivan - the old lighthouse *'Investigator Murdered': Ivan *'Notes': Hiram Tom is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators figure out that the murder weapon is some type of knife. They discover another receipt at Hiram's house, in addition a business card of Bruce Bryce with a New York address written on the back. They also find a bush of flowers at Haliaka Sagara's house that match the flowers left at the killer's game. Roy Langley says that the surfboard from the previous killer clue is his. *'Killer Clues': **Jane found a smiley-face keychain at Maka'u Loa Falls. Episode 4: The Power of One *'Lifeguard': Rita *'Suspect Cleared': Leilani Chun *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Daisy (5-4) - Gus Delacroix's office **'Lifeguard's Pick': Polly - Roselani Sagara's office at Roselani's Café *'Investigator Murdered': Polly *'Notes': Bruce Bryce is murdered by the killer in the beginning of the episode, though his wife Ally doesn't seem to be fazed by it. She does tell the investigators, though, that Bruce hated the Peters family for making him be events coordinator. Leilani Chun says that Nate Peters would often sneak somebody out of his hotel room, while Duncan Peters pressured her to sleep with him. The investigators walk in on an argument between Gus Delacroix and Rebecca Granger about the murders. *'Killer Clues': **Daisy found a newspaper article at Gus Delacroix's office. The title of the article read "Tourist Found Murdered". It described the murder of a tourist, Jessica Franklin, and the fact that her killer was never caught; this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 5: Fade to Grey *'Lifeguard': Daisy *'Suspect Cleared': Kai Duhinio *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Aaron (4-2-1) - the historical society **'Lifeguard's Pick': Jade - the cemetery *'Investigator Murdered': Rita (Bribed)2''' & Jade *'''Notes: Frieda Simon and Xander Tom are murdered by the killer in the beginning of the episode. The investigators find the traditional clue of a receipt with the victim's name left by the killer, but only for Frieda. They also find another video left by the killer, where they discover that there is a key hidden in the house somewhere. Kiana Powatan says that Jessica Franklin had apparently been stabbed and left for dead and was discovered by Nell Peters, Gabe Marshall, and their friends Dale and Monica. Rita found the key, which unlocked a safe at the Honolulu Airport containing $100,000. She chose to leave the game to get the money. Jane notices that all of the victims have had to donate organs at some point in their lives. *'Killer Clues': **Aaron found a stack of papers at the historical society. It contained a list of people, broken up by household, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 6: Mourning the Little Dead *'Lifeguard': Norris *'Suspect Cleared': Nalani Sagara *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Anna (4-2) - Xander Tom’s photo studio **'Lifeguard's Pick': Don - the Pohihihi Flower Shop *'Investigator Murdered': Don *'Notes': Roselani Sagara and Gus Delacroix are murdered by the killer in the beginning of the episode. After her fiance's murder, Rebecca approaches the investigator about staying with them and becoming part of the investigative team, and they decide to let her join. Nalani Sagara admits that she has been in a relationship with Nate Peters for about a year now. *'Killer Clues': **Anna found a newspaper at Xander Tom's photo studio. It was that week's edition of a local Pohihihi paper, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 7: Touching the Dark *'Lifeguard': Anna *'Suspect Cleared': Nell Peters *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Norris (3-2): the bait and tackle shop **'Lifeguard's Pick': Daisy: the marina *'Investigator Murdered': Norris *'Notes': Kiana Powatan is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators discover that Nell Peters is pregnant. In the newspaper killer's clue, Anna discovers that the killer left a classified ad inviting the investigators to go to the island of Ka'Ula. They go to Ka'Ula and find a small wooden stool made out of Koa and an empty box *'Killer Clues': **Daisy found a diving knife at the marina, most likely a replica of the murder weapon. Episode 8: Dangerous to Know *'Lifeguard': Jane *'Suspect Cleared': Roy Langley *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Anna (3-1) - the toy store **'Lifeguard's Pick': Daisy - the salon *'Investigator Murdered': Daisy *'Notes': Nell Peters is murdered by the killer in the beginning of the episode. The investigators find timecards of many of the hotel's workers, though she was reported to "not care about the business." Private Investigator Jack Waters reveals that he has no information about Ally Bryce before 1979, when she married Bruce. *'Killer Clues': **Anna found a set of keys at the toy store. The keychain said "Nell" on the back of it, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Finale 'Episode 9: Killing a Stranger' *'Lifeguard': Aaron *'Suspect Cleared': Ally Bryce *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Diane (2-1) - Haliaka's workshop **'Lifeguard's Pick': Anna - the woods outside of town *'Investigator Murdered': Diane *'Notes': Leilani Chun is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Ally Bryce tells the investigators about her mysterious past. She was born into a wealthy family, but when she fell and love and got pregnant, her father took the child away from her, and she blamed and killed her lover Oliver. When she mentions all these events took place in Raven Hill, the investigators realize that Ally is Alice Kendal, the mother of the killer Whitney Milligan from MiSTX: Connecicut *'Killer Clues': **Anna found a wooden pelican in the woods outside of town. It appeared to be handmade and made out of koa wood. Episode 10: Final Frame *'The Final Confrontation': **'Aaron:' Haliaka Sagara - Haliaka's workshop **'Anna:' Gabe Marshall - Marhsall's house **'Jane:' Nate Peters - the Makahia Malu Hotel *'The Killer': Gabe Marshall *'Investigator Murdered:' None *'The Runners-Up': Aaron & Anna *'The Winner': Jane *'Notes': Roy Langley is kidnapped by the killer. Aaron, Anna, and Jane pursue their suspects, and the killer turns out to be Gabe Marshall. Jane finds a tied-up Roy in Gabe's shed, and he forces her into his car before the other investigators can arrive. They follow him to a cliff, where he intends to rappel down to his boat with Jane, kill her, and escape. Before he can do so, Rebecca Granger shoots and kills him. Kai Duhinio finds an envelope back in Gabe's shed, where he admits to being the Pohihihi Killer. In the letter, he claimed he simply murdered people to see if he could, since from a young age he was "different," only enjoying happiness from a pure adrenaline rush and the feeling of someone knowing they were about to die. To quell his desire, he went to a place with lots of tourists--Hawaii. He killed Jessica Franklin over a year ago, and soon after began to realize he had to do things more carefully if he wanted to avoid getting caught. Gabe wanted to choose his victims fairly, and so he put down the name of everyone in Pohihihi, put those named in a wooden box from Haliaka Sagara, and ran a lottery. Whether the person was good or bad, if Gabe picked them to be next, they were next. The only exceptions were Sharon Peters and Xander Tom, who were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Gus Delacroix, who was beginning to get suspicious of Gabe. The next day, Kai Duhinio gives Jane a $500,000 check and the keys to a new 2010 Chevy Malibu, while Nate Peters gives her another $500,000 check. As runners-up, Aaron and Anna both get $350,000. Category:Murder in Small Town X: All Stars